User talk:Bharatram1/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User:Bharatram1 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 22:44, April 28, 2010 Spoiler Do NOT put spoilers outside of the Spoiler page. We have a zero tolerance policy for this. Not everybody reads spoilers and no we don't make changes to articles based on spoilers. When the chapter is released, the necessary changes will be made. But consider this an official warning. Any further violation of the Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy will lead to an automatic ban. Our readers expect spoilers upto the most recently release chapter. They don't expect spoilers from the chapter that is yet to be released. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Apologies for this on my part.Bharatram1 10:20,August 18,2010(UTC) Drop it If all you plan to do on this site is say characters are alive when they are not I suggest you go elsewhere. We have a process here and the admins along with many members of this site have all agreed that Gin is dead. Gin will be listed as deceased and if in an upcoming chapter, he is found to be alive, we will change it. It will be handled the same way as Rangiku. Now drop it. We do not appreciate you constantly trying to start fights--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't feel like crating a new topic so I post this here. A forum is for a general discussion of a topic. Talk pages are to personally address a user. I wanted to personally address you and tell you to stop causing trouble, thus I put it in the appropriate place. This is how things go around here. If you want to contact a user you do it through their talk page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) As I said, Gin had a flashback, he had a monologue, he is entirely unable to move, he cannot speak. He said he is leaving. What do you interpret that as? A man who cannot move or speak and is on the verge of death has an inner monologue and says he is leaving. THis can only mean one thing, he is dead. Now continuing to argue is pointless because the decision was made. We are listing him as deceased until the manga reveals him to be alive--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What is the point in giving you concrete evidence when you always dispute it anyway. When Gin specifically said Rangiku was dead and Aizen confirmed it, you said she was alive. As for formualas that one holds. No good guy has ever died in Bleach. Gin is not a good guy. There is too much blood on his hands. As for Grimmjow, he was last seen, eyes open, taunting Nnoitra. Gin was last seen eyes closed, unable to talk. He remains deceased until he is seen to be alive. End of discussion if you have any further questions, ask an admin--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) As I said, this discussion is over. Go ask an admin if you want to hear them back me up--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You said that he is constantly trying to start fights? He isn't the one posting on another person's user page telling them to stop making a point that is true! All he is doing is pointing out a flaw in the wiki. Gin is alive as of now. He may be dead later, but in 417 he is ALIVE. I garuntee you that in 418 we will see Gin alive at least one more time. He may die in 418, but he is not dead yet. Just listen to what he is saying...Hiyori is listed as incapacitated when she was cut in half! And now Gin gets stabbed, can't talk, and is automatically dead? There is more than one reason for Gin being unable to speak or talk. He could simply find it painful to do such or not have the energy to. I completely back Bharatram1 100%. He was right about this in Rangiku's case too, was he not? Thinki about it.Potterwatcher1997 (talk) 22:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You mistake my intentions. I am ending this discussion not because I cannot provide more evidence but because it is pointless. We have decided to list Gin as dead. Unless you have Tite Kubo on speed dial you are no going to get this changed. I unlike you know when to stop. I have gotten plenty riled up over this in the past few days and have had many users insult me because they want Gin to be alive but it is not going to change anything. So please, continue insulting me all you want but this will not help your case and you will end up just getting blocked. If you want you can take your argument to the admins but I am done dealing with you.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) All right, I'll stop. But one question--What would it hurt to put Gin as Incapacitated? Why are you guys against it?Potterwatcher1997 (talk) 23:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Apparently all you want to do is fight. I stopped fighting to be the bigger man and said leave it to the admins but you decided to act alike a child and continue in your ramblings and insult me again this time you didnt even have the courage to say it to my face. SO let this be your official and final warning. If you insult me one more time I will have you blocked. We do not allow users to insult other users. Now I will give you a chance, drop your pointless argument and start making some actual beneficial edits to this site or I think it would be best if you just did not come around here any longer--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be a child, I just wanted to know. I will drop it.Potterwatcher1997 (talk) 00:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) User Page Policy It is against User Page Policy to remove content from your talk page. Do it again and you will be blocked--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) God is on the committee and he is reminding you of the rules of the site, he is not harrassing you, these are merely reminders, chill out SunXia (talk) 21:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Harrassment?? He reminded you of the policies regarding how this site is a democracy and not just "I want it to say this so it will", people have agreed until stated otherwise, Gin is dead!! He is not harrassing you regarding policies on the site!! SunXia (talk) 22:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) That is what the Talk Pages are for in the wiki, to send other users messages for explanatiions on why things were done a certain way. Deleting things from talk pages are also prohibited. You really shouldn't take it so personally b/c all an admin is going to tell you is that it was within Godismes rights to send you those messages and that if you dont like it than dont frequent the site. Sorry if this sounds harsh but you should really read the policies for this wiki, that way you don't get "harrassed" UraharaHitsugaya (talk) 22:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Its very immature to call somebody a coward because they do not agree with you!! As said before, what you as a single person wants, does not matter when it comes to the rest of the masses of users on this site who have agreed to list Gin as deceased!! Immaturely stomping your feet ad throwing insults about are not going to change that so please just grow up!! Godisme is a respected emmber here and has contributed greatly to this site by comparison to a lot of members!! Look at ho things are done before you begin flinging insults and targeting one of our best members because you do no get your own way!! SunXia (talk) 23:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Do not insult somebody I respect on my Talk page, how immature and unsightly!! He has not run away, he has not accepted your evidence and you have not accepted his, the argument is over!! Otherwise it would never end!! If you want to childishly continue this tit for tat then that's worse!! SunXia (talk) 23:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I see you are still trying to get the last word, I pity people like you, that obviously need attention from insulting others including myself!! I wasn't sent to defend him, I merely reminded you of policies and how being offensive does not get you what you want in life!! Block you?? Personally I don't care about you and your negligence on this site, you have no good stance to try and get what you want, have contributed to nothing but wanting your own way so I wouldn't blame somebody for blocking you!! Why don't you do something useful and help the site as opposed to bitching and moaning about one little thing that hardly makes the site fall down!! SunXia (talk) 00:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Before you do one more thing I suggest you read Bleach Wiki:Policy as you have violated many of them. One more and you will be blocked. Blocking is not childish or cowardly. It is a way to keep users from continually violating these policies which you have no regard for--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The request has been put in for your blocking. You have violated multiple policies, harassed users and not in any way contributed to this site. The first admin to come on will take care of the request. I am sorry you had to be so childish. Goodbye--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Le sigh!! Wow your level of maturity continues to impress me, personal insults result in the loss of an argument, at least you have conceded defeat!! I am not going anywhere!! I happen to like this site the way it is, policies and all, if you disregard them, then the site will benefit more without your presence!! Interesting how your prfile states that you supple knowledge and other than a knowledge of temper tantrums, I see no good you have done!! Alas, some people refuse to earn respect, farewell!! SunXia (talk) 00:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC)